Gas Mask
by Killjoy Generation
Summary: Ross and Viola lost their family to Walkers. Now they must try to survive, but they won't be alone. They encounter a group of survivors who try to help them out while still trying to continue to live themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Home

Ross shot straight up in his bed. He woke up probably from something in his dreams, but he didn't know. His curtains blocked out any light from outside, so he couldn't see a thing. Based on the silence, he thought it must be late at night or early in the morning. But with one look at his alarm clock, he realized it was nine in the morning. He grew confused as he stared at the electric clock. By this time, his younger siblings would be running around and making noise. He has never been able to sleep in this late.

He threw the covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of his twin bed. He listened a bit longer. Maybe that nightmare shocked him enough to cause his ears to defect. It happens, right? But no… It was really that quiet.

As he crept to his door, he started to think about what was going on.

Did someone break in and is holding his family hostage? But then why did he continue to sleep peacefully. Maybe they went out for something and left him because he wouldn't wake up? But he was a sensitive sleeper. Because of his siblings, he trained himself to wake up with a simple shake.

Now he knew why he woke up. It was because there was an abnormal silence. He wasn't used to it.

He placed his ear against the door, listening for anything. Some may call this paranoid, but Ross thought it better to play it safe. He still heard nothing. His door creaked open as he peered from the inch crack he created. No one was there on the other side. He opened the door easier now knowing no one would jump him. His concern dropped a bit. At least no one was holding his family hostage.

"Your imagination is going to get the best of you," sighed Ross.

"Ross?" shrieked a small voice.

Ross almost jumped into a wall with this. He defiantly wasn't expecting his little sister, Viola, to scream, let alone jump out at him from a room which lay right beside his. She quickly grabbed him in a tight hug. She looked like she had been crying.

"Viola, what's wrong?" asked Ross.

He ended up yawning by accident. He still wasn't awake yet. He cursed himself for not being fully awake and giving his full to his crying sister.

"Ma-Ma-Mommy and-and Daddy-" she stuttered out.

She had been crying so much she was having trouble annunciating. She still was shedding tears, though they looked like they were dry and hurt.

"What happened to Mom and Dad?" asked Ross.

Viola shook her head furiously. She grabbed Ross by his hand and pulled him to the hallway window. They were on the second floor, so they had a nice view of the neighborhood. Yet this morning it wasn't all daisies and rainbows. No kids riding on their bikes in the street. No one watering their lawn. No one leaving for work. Instead, their was a handful of people who looked like they were limping. Their hair was messed up and their clothes ragged. What skin Ross could see of theirs was grey and dingy. He couldn't see their faces, but he could only imagine what those looked like based on their rest of their appearance.

"What?" questioned Ross. "Those people look hurt. We need to help them-"

He was about to run down to help them, but Viola tugged on his arm to keep him there. She shook her head.

"No!" she shouted.

She pulled Ross to the room she was hiding in, which happened to be Hugh's, Ross' younger brother by a year, room.

"They took Hugh away and Mommy and Daddy," explained Viola.

Ross titled his head as Viola grabbed a book.

"Hugh was playing outside," started Viola as she thumbed through the book. "Mommy was watching him, while Daddy and I were downstairs. Mommy screamed and Daddy went to check. He told me to stay, but I watched from the window in the kitchen. This creature was dragging away Mommy. Hugh was already dead. As Daddy came out, another one jumped him. They continued to drag Mommy and Daddy away. I quickly closed the door and ran up here. Those _people_ walking in the street are the monsters."

She started to cry as she continued to go through the book.

"What is with the book?" asked Ross.

He was terrified that his parents and younger brother was gone, but he wished to change the subject for Viola's sake. He was also pretty curious why she was looking through Hugh's Monsters of the Abyss book.

Hugh was a big monster fan. He knew everything about monsters. Including the first ever vampire, which wasn't Dracula much to Ross' surprise. Also, that werewolves were chimeras and zombies weren't like vampires, though they both be dead. Ross was always confused by his brother's hobbies. Hugh was even staking up for the zombie apocalypse.

"I saw them in Hugh's book when he read it to me," she answered.

"Only Hugh would read Viola a monster bedtime story," thought Ross.

She finally stopped, slamming her hands on the open book.

"Them!" she shouted.

She pointed to the book labeled, _Zombies_.

* * *

**First part of the story. I cut it off there. I will explain the difference between "Walkers" and "Zombies" next chapter.**

**This story is an SYOC story. It will be my second story, my first being my Overlord SYOC. Hexed, my Overlord SYOC story, is about The Third Overlord has risen and is ready to bring chaos back to Earth. Though there are a few new people there to help him and stand in his way. Takes place during the first game with a few new twists. Still open! Receiving 10 more characters.**

**Characters for this story (both accepted and mine)…**

**~Ross Edgar - 18, Not determined yet  
**

**~Viola Edgar - 10****, Not determined yet**

**~Octavio Cabana - 26, Leader  
**

**~Denver Rock - 19, Second-in-command**

**~Baron Rock - 22, Scavenger**

**~Amaya Ann Books - 21****, Not determined yet**  


**~Rosalia Nicole Amaro - 24, Fighter  
**

**~Nigel Coleman - 24, Fighter  
**

**~Thomas James Reacher - 20, Medic**

**~Marcus Grove - 26, Scout**

**Will update every Tuesday and Thursday. May update today, may not. I have group today and homework from summer school. School always comes first.**


	2. Side Challenge

I won't be able to update today. I saved my chapter on another computer and cannot get it, but I will update tomorrow.

On heavier news, my friend's [Miss A] mom fell off a fence she was building and sprained her wrist last week. She will be fine and is actually returning to work today.

On lighter news, I deleted my Overlord story because of lack of interest. I am replacing it with another story, so Monday will not remain open. Yes, I have a schedule. Anyway, Miss A and I have a challenge going on.

We challenge you the readers to submit an idea for a story. Legit ideas will gain you two points. Also, both Miss Anglais and I need OCs, so each time you submit a character, you generate a point. For every character accepted, you gain an extra four points.

The person with the most points gets a special chapter dedicated to the character or the character of their choice.

{Schedule}

SUNDAY

~Wars Amongst Us, A Pokemon story by Miss A

MONDAY

~Story being replaced by a new story. To be announced.

TUESDAY

~A Siren's Song, A Pirate101 story by Miss A

~Gas Mask, A Walking Dead story by KJ

WEDNESDAY

~Free day

THURSDAY

~Shadow Over Joseph Intermediate, An X-Men story by Miss A

~Gas Mask, A Walking Dead story by KJ

FRIDAY

~Eye of the Storm, A Winx Club story by KJ

SATURDAY

~Shattered Mirror, A Static Shock story by KJ

So, Gas Mask and Wars Amongst Us have all their OCs. The rest need OCs to continue and be able to update.

~A Siren's Song needs: 1 Buccaneer boy, 1 Musketeer girl, 2 Privateer boys, 1 Swashbuckler boy, 1 Witchdoctor girl, and 1 Witchdoctor girl.

~Shadow Over Joseph Intermediate: 1 boy

~Eye of the Storm: 2 humans, 3 mermaids, 1 undine, 2 elves, 3 tritons, and 3 witches.

~Shattered Mirror: 2 good girls, 1 bad guy, 1 bad girl, 3 neutral girls, and 3 neutral guys.


End file.
